


Your Human and You: Marker Machinations

by Jayswing103



Category: Dead Space, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: YHaY, Your Human and You, Your Human and Youverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: When Isaac Clarke, killer of markers and slayer of a brother moon, uses the codex he expects to die. However, when he wakes up he's not sure whether he should be happy or annoyed. On one hand he survived, on the other he's now stuck in a bright, colorful world full of equines and non-sapient humans kept as pets. What's worse is that apparently even this world is not safe from the grasp of the markers.





	

"No more bullshit? We die here? Now?"

 

"But Earth, gets a tomorrow."

 

With those last words Isaac Clarke activated the machine, ensuring both their deaths and the moon's death. Within moments the wind whipping around them had picked up ten fold, threatening to tear them away from the ground they stood on. Carver was the first to go flying before Isaac was pulled away as well. As he lay there in free-fall he pulled out his picture of Ellie, allowing himself one last look at her before he allowed the winds to take it away.

 

Then everything went black. 

* * *

 

Isaac groaned as he felt all his bodily functions come back to him one by one. Smell was the first thing to come back. Isaac could make out some earthy tones mixed in with the freshest air that he'd smelled in a while. Next was taste, and the lingering metallic flavor of his blood with it. Then sound made it's way to his ears, from what he could make out it was peaceful, not quiet like the dead planet of Tau Volantis, but not filled with the sounds of bustling man made cities either.

 

After a little while touch returned to him and he could feel his body laying against hardened ground, but one thing he noticed was that the familiar feeling of his RIG digging into his back wasn't there. He reached back and found that there was nothing connecting to him. Finally he decided that he'd had enough and forced his eyes open so that he could assess his current situation, however he was slow to adjust to the bright light entering his eyes. Eventually his eyes compensated and he was able to see thing clearly again, allowing him to take note of his surroundings.

 

All around him he could see more green than he'd ever seen in his lifetime, and the sky was a bright clear blue unlike anything he'd ever seen before. He briefly wondered if this was what it was like to be dead before dismissing the notion completely, he was far too sore for this to be anything but life. He pushed himself up into a sitting position before trying to assess his situation. Nothing. He had absolutely nothing on him. Not his weapons, not even his plasma cutter, not his stasis module, not his kinesis module, not even his RIG. For once in his life he was completely, and utterly, defenseless.

 

"Well that's just great." he muttered. With no other options Isaac decided to look around to try and get his bearings, or at the very least in hopes of finding a stray weapon. As he looked around the wide open space the only thing he could see were trees until he spotted a small cottage almost overgrown with foliage. In spite of that there was a chicken coop to the side of it with live chickens in it and the lights appeared to be on in the house, signaling that somebody still lived there.

 

"Maybe someone there knows where I can get a ride back to Earth."

 

While Isaac wasn't particularly fond of the idea of knocking on some random stranger's door and asking them for help it was probably his best option. Considering the environment the nearest city would probably be quite a long ways away. With no other real choice Isaac made his way towards the cottage, taking note of all the bird houses that decorated the yard. "A chicken coup and lots of bird houses. Must be a bird person." Isaac let out a morbid chuckle as he remembered the man back on Titan Station who had also been fond of birds.

 

Instantly Isaac sobered up and went back to his usual emotionless expression, ready to deal with whatever might pop out from behind the door. As he went to knock a part of him warned him that a necromorph might be behind that door, but he quickly dismissed that as he had killed the brother moon, at least he hoped he had. Finally he allowed his knuckles to rap against the wood of the door three times, hoping that was enough to gain the attention of whomever lived there.

 

"Hold on~!" a soft, sweet sounding voice called out. There were sounds of animals scurrying away and a few soft _thump_ _s_ as whomever it was made their way to the door. Suddenly the noises stopped and the door started to slowly swing outwards, allowing for a small yellow head to peak out.  
  
"Yes? Who is-. Oh a human! Are you lost little guy?"

 

As Isaac Clarke, slayer of necromorphs, destroyer of markers, and killer of a brother moon, looked upon the small colorful equine creature only one word made it's way into his mind.

 

"Fuck."


End file.
